


Dive

by dancingelf88



Series: Dive [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just an excuse for scerek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek run into each other at a dive bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Scerek. Hope you enjoy and comment!

Scott sat down in his usual spot: a two person table in a secluded corner of the bar and took a sip of his cold beer. He wouldn’t get drunk off of it he knew. He and Stiles had run the experiment and concluded that 3 bottles of whiskey could get a werewolf slightly buzzed for a good hour and 34 minutes before he was back to normal. But that wasn't what Scott was after. It wasn't why he came to The Boar’s Den. 

The place was a small dive bar just outside of town. It was also just sketchy enough to let a 17 year old in without checking ID. But he also wouldn’t have to worry about his safety…not that he would anyway Scott could protect himself. He had stumbled upon this place on one of his late night walks. Scott had always been a night person ever since he could remember and this summer had heightened that. In the beginning he wandered through the Beacon Hills Preserve but that got predictable too quick. So he started venturing further outside of town always careful to make it back before Melissa noticed that he was gone.

Scott wasn’t sure why being in a dive at 1:22 in the morning watching old and young men alike meander around comforted him but it did. Scott was taking another sip of beer when he smelled the familiar scent: pine and dirt and musk.

“Derek?” he whispered despite himself. The other wolf must’ve heard him. Of course. Scott thought to himself. He watched as the older man turned and sauntered in his direction until he was standing right in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed right now?” he fixed Scott with that small, slight smirk he seemed to only reserve for him.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Scott countered.

“I’m an adult, Scott. I can go wherever I want. You, on the other hand, are 17.”

Scott fixed him with his best glower, “What are you gonna do…call my mom?”

Derek gave a small laugh and nodded to him, “Enjoy your night Scott.”

Scott watched Derek walk away and took another gulp of beer. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the alpha since what happened with Gerard. They hadn’t talked about it. He should have drank his beer in peace and gone home but he didn’t. Scott doesn’t know why he does it. Why he follows Derek to the pool table, why he offers to break first, why he feels so calm and relaxed as they play for the next hour. Truth is he doesn’t care because right now they’re in the back alley of the bar and Derek is smoking a cigarette and Scott can’t stop staring at the way his lips suck on the flaming stick and the shape they make when the alpha blows out the smoke.

Scott is taken out of his reverie when Derek offers him the cigarette. He shakes his head, “Those are bad for you.”

“You’re right. I could get cancer…and then what would I do?” he asked smugly sarcastic. 

“Shut up.” Scott mumbled. Derek laughed, “That’s new.”

“What?”

“You…laughed.”

“I laugh Scott. It’s a thing that happens.”

“No it doesn’t. You…you don’t laugh. You smirk.” Scott told him.

“I do more than smirk.” Derek countered.

“No you don’t. You smirk. Or you do that weird smile where I can see all your teeth but it’s still all smirky. Or you do the closed mouth half smirk and then raise an eyebrow.” Scott explained.

Derek turned to him and quirked his left brow.

“See you’re doing it right now!”

“I didn’t realize you paid that much attention to what my face was doing Scott.” His voice was suddenly really deep and he was looking at Scott straight on.

“Um…I…don’t.” Scott stammered out.

They were face to face now and Derek was crowding him. He backed Scott into the wall.

“Don’t you?” He whispered the question.

“I…” Scott’s answer was swallowed by Derek’s lips. They were softer than he thought they would be. Derek had Scott’s top lip in his mouth and was sucking on it gently as his beard scratched Scott’s chin. When Scott didn’t kiss back Derek pulled away from him. The playful smirk was gone replaced with embarrassed concern.

“I’m…sorry. I thought…”

It was Scott’s turn to shut him up. He surged forward and grabbed Derek’s face kissing him open mouthed and hungry. The kiss was sloppy: both wolves panting and licking into each other’s mouths.

Derek backed Scott up against the wall and slid a knee between his legs. Scott groaned as Derek rubbed rough circles against his hardened cock with that knee. His hands slipped from Derek’s shoulders to his ass trying his hardest to bring them as close as he could. But there wasn’t enough damn friction and way too many fucking clothes in their way.

Scott pulled away to breathe, “Get out.”

“What?” Derek looked at him in confusion.

“Get out…let’s get out of here. Take me somewhere.” Scott clarified. Derek didn’t hesitate. He grabbed a fistful of Scott’s shirtfront and pulled him to his Camaro.

They didn’t make it to wherever the hell Derek was planning on taking them. They made it all of two miles before Derek pulled over and attacked Scott’s neck again.

“You’re so fucking distracting.” He growled into his ear before licking it.

Scott laughed, “Sorry.”

“You’re not.” 

Scott was going to come up with another witty retort but didn’t get the chance to. Too soon Derek had flipped them so that he was sitting in the passenger seat with Scott in his lap. He sucked on a spot under the beta’s chin while he worked his hands in his jeans.

“Fuck.” Scott cried out when Derek’s finger slipped down the center of his ass to graze at his entrance.

“Is that what you want?” Derek asked him.

Scott opened his eyes and looked at the alpha beneath him. His eyes were a tinged red but the rest of his face remained human. He leaned forward and kissed him softly, “Please.”

The smirk made a comeback then. Derek leaned forward and popped open the glove compartment and rummaged around until he found it. Scott quirked an eyebrow at the small bottle of lube in his hand.

“You keep lube in your car?”

“You’re complaining that I keep lube in my car?” Derek countered. He gave a forceful push at Scott’s entrance with his forefinger that had the beta gasping.

The werewolves scrambled to the backseat hurriedly and ungracefully removing clothes as they went. Derek’s shirt only got halfway off and Scott’s jeans and boxer briefs were hanging off his ankle when Derek pushed him on his back and spread his legs.

The lube was cold when Derek touched a slicked finger against his rim. He went achingly slow at first inching the finger in bit by bit. It wasn’t until Scott himself started to grind down against his hand that Derek picked up the pace. By the time he had worked four fingers inside the younger man Scott was moaning out curses.

“Fuck Derek. Fuck…now. Nownownow.” Scott pleaded.

“You sure about that?” he curled his fingers for emphasis. The brush against his prostate had Scott keening and arching his back.

“Fucking…Derek…come on!” Scott practically screamed.

“If you insist.”

Derek shifted. He sat back in the passenger seat and moved Scott on top of him lining them up and slowly slid the beta onto his dick. Scott practically sighed in relief as he sank down onto him. He took a minute to adjust letting Derek get fully seated before he started to move.

Scott was the one to set the pace. He lifted almost all the way up and slammed back down enjoying the pleasure/pain that came with it. This is how he wanted it: hard and fast and rough. Derek got the message. He gripped Scott by the hips, lifted him up and slammed him down making sure to thrust up into him each time.  
It didn’t take very long for Scott to come. Once Derek changed his angle slightly so that every thrust and slam was making direct contact with Scott’s prostate two hard thrusts and a few strokes had Scott falling apart. 

Despite his soreness Scott didn’t stop moving. He lifted almost all the way up and slammed down again grinding down against Derek until the alpha spilled his seed inside of him. Still he rode him through it until Derek had stopped shaking. The older wolf lay his head back and let out a small laugh that Scott felt all the way up his spine. He’d never seen Derek smile like that.

“What?” Derek had opened his eyes to Scott watching him.

“Nothing. Just…never seen you smile like that…it’s nice.”

“Yeah? If you’re lucky maybe you can see it more often.” The smirk was back.

“God shut up.” Scott grumbled and leaned forward for another kiss. He didn’t need to open his eyes to see the smile. Scott felt it against his lips and gave one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr: http://elfysparkles88.tumblr.com/


End file.
